1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a computer-readable recording medium for establishing a playback interface for a disc, more particularly to a machine-implemented method and a computer-readable recording medium for establishing a playback interface for a target disc when storing contents of a plurality of original discs into the target disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the developments of single-sided double-layer (SS-DL), double-sided double-layer (DS-DL) and BluRay disc recording techniques, storage capacities of discs have increased dramatically. At present, there are two newly-developed standards for digital versatile discs (DVD), namely High Definition DVD (HD-DVD) and BluRay DVD (BD). As compared to a conventional DVD disc with a storage capacity of 4.7G, the High Definition DVD has a storage capacity of 30G, whereas the BluRay DVD has a storage capacity of 50G. Therefore, when it is demanded to store contents of a plurality of small-capacity discs into one large-capacity target disc, an approach to establishing a playback interface for the target disc is of main concern.